Kagerou Daze University
by Phoenix Blaire4869
Summary: What if the Heat-Haze never happened, and they get to live a normal life, what if they all go to the same school and meet each other. All shippings except Kuroha, Azami and other characters who are rarely mentioned in the anime/manga.
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry I took a long week to think about this, then we went on a vacation... Sorry for the delay**

**And without further ado, here it is**

**I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU DAYS NOR MEKAKUCITY ACTORS**

* * *

"I'm late! I'm very late!"

Running and perspiring through the streets and down to the alleyway. A girl who is running due waking up late in the morning.

"Ah! Why did I even bother to finished that game?! Don't need to remember that because it's just distracting where I'm going!", she said to herself as she runs to a dead end path

" Another one?! Seriously? What bad things are more to come.", she catch her breath for a second the runs back from where she came. As she went out to the pathway she went, she bumped into a young man who seem to be lost too.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", she shouted at him then she brushed the dirt from her skirt," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"," Well you better be.", she rudely then runs off.

She finally reached her destination which is her new school." Hah~ Made it. I'll remind myself later not to play video games when it's school days.", she told herself as she stretches her arms wide to the sky.

"Alright! What's this year in store for me this time?", and she walks inside the school.

_My name is Enomoto Takane, I'm barely just beginning my second year right now. I'm 18 years old and to be honest, I have an illness which is irritating._

_And I have a hunch that this school year is going to be very special._

* * *

***bowing to my knees* I'm really sorry that this one is very short to begin with.**

**Takane: You really need to work out your author skills, you might never, ever beat a certain someone out there. XP**

**Not helping Takane, maybe I should tell them who you really are then.**

**Takane: No, anything but that!**

**Then get out of here! * Takane went of the door* Whew! Now, where was I? Oh right! If you have any ideas to begin with, I'll be happy to read that in your reviews and at the same time please review if there is anything wrong in this story so that I'll be able to correct that.**

**Thank you for reading, hope your like it ^^**

**\- P. Blaire**


	2. The Meeting

**Takane: Good-morning to you all! Right now our humble author is not joining us today, so I'll be in charge around here and you get to do what I -**

***ahem* What are you doing here?**

**Takane: Uh... Me? I was dropping by and -**

**Get... out**

**Takane: Fine**

**That was... awkward. Well then here it is, the second one enjoy!**

* * *

Takane went to the bulletin board but as she found out her name wasn't any of the other section but instead she saw her name on a small piece of paper posted where no one can seem to be noticed.

"Special class for the students who have any physical disablilities...", was written above the paper, "Please head to the science lab for the classes for the students who enlisted here."

'Cool,_ they have class for people like me. Maybe this isn't bad one afterall.', _she said to herself,"Well, I must go to this science lab.", she grabbed her bag and went inside the school.

The hallway is much more bigger than the outside of the school, "Uwaa, this school is huge! Maybe I might get lost here for once.", with the amazement on her face and so busy looking around her, she forgot what she was in front of her. She bumped into a young girl with a large red scarf around her neck that made both of them fall to the ground, "Onee-chan! Are you alright?!", a cat-eyed boy came to the scarfed-girl's aid," I'm alright, Kano-kun.", answered the girl forcing to stand up with the help of the boy." I'm so sorry! I didn't mean... I was just so-", before Takane finished her apology, the girl stopped her," It's alright. I didn't mean to block your way, I was just looking at this cute poster over here. I got so attracted, I even forgot there were people passing through here.", the girl chuckled nervously, Takane was stunned, instead of her forgiving, this strange girl apologizes to her. "Oh! It's okay, it's not like I got injured or anything... hehehe", Takane replied. "Well we must be going now. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime.", the girl said,"Sure. We're in the same school aren't we.", Takane teased, and they laughed. And so they bid good-bye and went to their destination. "_Such a nice girl. I forgot to ask her name, oh well maybe next time._", she told herself and she continued to search for her new class.

"I guess this is it.", she was in front of the science lab, hesitating to go inside thinking on the first day of her second year that she might never have any friends not much like in her middle school years. As she opens the door, she was really surprise to see that there are only two seats in the middle of the room. "Good-morning!", a voice called out to her and she saw a pale-looking male sitting besides a empty sitting desk, "You must be my new classmate this year. Please take care of me.", the boy greeted. Unable to speak, Takane is still confused of what is happening right now. "Um, am I in the right room?", she said causing another confusion for the both of them. "No, I mean, if this is the right room?", the boy tilted his head and answered, "This is the only class with two students.", the boy explained and Takane finally understands the situation. "Sorry for asking such foolish question.", Takane said as she went to her seat,"No, it's nothing really.", the boy chuckled.

When she sat down, the boy reached his hand to Takane,"My name is Kokonosuke Haruka, nice to meet you. I hope we'll become good friends.", the boy smiled and for some reason Takane blushed and tried to look away from him, but she just can't. "Takane. Enomoto Takane. Nice to meet you too.", she shly replied and grabbed his hand for a handshake. But, Takane couldn't let go of his hand ,"_Why? Why is it I can't let go of him?!_". But that all interrupted when their teacher came in. The teacher placed his lesson plan onto his table and put a big grin to his students."My name is Tateyama Kenjirou, your teacher for this school year. And I will help you in everyway I can!", he proudly and pointed himself. Haruka was really impressed by his teacher except for Takane,"_Showoff!_", she said to herself. Then she looked at the window beside her and sigh,"_I just hope something might happened this year. I wonder when it will be._", she wondered.

* * *

**Phoenix: Well, someone has developed some feelings, right Ta-ka-ne X3**

**Takane: *blushes* W-what are you talking about?! You must have mistaken for something else!**

**Haruka: Ah, Takane! There you are! I've been looking all over for you.**

**Takane: Wah! Haruka?! Why is he here?! PHOENIX!**

**Phoenix: *holding a clay tea cup with tea* Ah~ It's good to see another cute couple again. Oh that's right! Don't forget to review this again, for me I'll take a break tomorrow we're going somewhere again... hehehe. So thanks aga-**

**Takane: Haruka just get out of here already!**

**Haruka: Eh?! But I just got here.**

**Takane: I don't care! Just get out!**

**Phoenix: Nxt time another character or should I say another "couple" might show up next chap. So bye-bye.**


	3. Our Promise

**Phoenix: Hey guys, I'm back but this time Takane isn't around because issues last chapter.**

**Haruka: Hey Phoenix, have you seen Takane, class is almost starting.**

**Phoenix: Is it?! Okay let's begin this story shall we...**

* * *

**_***TAKANE***_**

It's been three months since I've met Haruka and my slacker teacher Tateyama-sensei. The homeroom is pretty boring so I have to listen to my headphones while waiting to finish the school, speaking of school...

_~KRIIIING~_

Nevermind. School's over, no homerwork and I don't care what will happen next."Oh, before you leave you two.", our teacher spoke when we're preparing to leave,"Remember that we're having a supplementary test next week. So be prepared for it.", Tateyama-sensei said and then he leave his desk. "What?! An exam!", was the last word I said before I even left our room.

"Takane, are you alright?", and the idiot speaks. "Oh yeah, yeah. Having an exam next week, I'm really fine.", I said sarcastically, then walks away from him. But something held me back, and when I looked back I saw Haruka who is holding my wrist. "Ha-Haruka, what are you doing?!", I tried to break free from him,"Takane.", and for some reason his voice became serious."Haruka?", I'm really scared right now,"If you're troubled about it, then maybe I should help you in your studies.", he said then he lets go of my hand. Man, his grip is really strong. "What do you mean? Like a study group?", I asked and he nodded. My face suddenly heated up and I don't know why, but it didn't bother. Anyway,"So when are we going to start?", I asked and Haruka started to think deep then he showed a face expression that he had an idea,"Maybe tomorrow, sounds good?", he replied and I smiled at him.

As we walk on through the sunset, Haruka asked something stupid really,"Hey Takane, do you feel hungry?", I felt irritated but I just want to laugh it off, but instead I pinched his cheeks,"What kind of question is that?!", I shouted at him while holding his cheeks. I was ignoring his agony, but then my stomach grumbled loudly. Embarassed, I let go of him, "Fine, let's go.", I answered. We went to the nearest fast-food restaurant, Haruka's the one treating me afterall since he's the one who asked first. I got bored waiting for him, so I played on my gameboy for a while,"Takane I got our... What are you doing?", Haruka suddenly popped out, I tried to put my gameboy in bag again and act like nothing ever happened,"Wh-what are you talking about ?", trying to keep my cool on. I was watching Haruka because of how he eats and boy, it's like he ordered the whole menu,"Hey Haruka, how can you eat without getting fatter ?", I asked but he kept eating and complementing that the food is delicious, so I gave up asking it again to him.

Finally, we got out of the restaurant and yeah the food is really good by the way,"Takane, I must get going now, my mom emailed me that I should go home quickly", Haruka said and walked ahead of me, then my heart started racing again and again. It's like it it's telling me that I should say something before he leaves,"H-Haruka!", I called and he looked back at me with that stupid, innocent face of his,"D-Don't forget about your promise, that you'll help me in my studies, ok?", I reminded him, and all he ever did is smiled back at me,"Yeah, it's a promise.", then he continued walking to his path.

_Again, why am I having this kind of feeling. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm not having a fever. Then what is it?!_

I also went home, I changed my clothes to my casual ones and layed on my bed for a while and I kept thinking how Haruka's smile looked like, _wait a minute, why in the world am I thinking about_. I dug myself in my pillow ang rolled around my bed just to clear my head but I just can't his face is like imprinted in my brain so I couldn't take it off.

"Takane, dinner's ready." my grandma called out, well at least there is something that could be at ease.

* * *

_"T-Takane... Help me...",_ A voice called out to me, "_Takane.."_, there it is again and the voice who is calling out to me is... "_Help me please.._"

Haruka?!

* * *

**Phoenix: *sigh* Again, I'm terrible sorry for this chapter is very short again like the other chaps. Please review if if you like it that much.**


	4. New Friends

"Haruka!", Takane rosed up from her bed, covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. She looked at the time and it was only five in morning,"It's just a dream",she said to herself and back to sleep. But then she realized that can't sleep anymore no matter sleeping positions she tried, and the same time remembering that strange dream about Haruka, thinking something might happened to him. Without thinking twice, she called Haruka.

_Beeep... Beeep..._

While waiting for the answer, Takane is praying that Haruka is somewhat fine. Then someone finally answered,"Haruka?", Takane was the first one to speak,"Takane? Why are you calling early in the morning?", Haruka said sounding that he is still sleepy, but Takane couldn't say another word because of the relief that Haruka is okay. Haruka kept calling her name over and over again, that Takane was late to notice this,"Oh, sorry Haruka, I was just thinking of something.", Takane replied. After fo a minute the two finished talking at the phone and went to sleep.

Morning came and Takane s running late again, trying to catch the train on time. But she bumped into someone again,"Hey watch where you're... Ah-le... You again?!", she exclaimed and she ran into the girl who had a red scarf from the first day of school. The two went in the same train together and they chat while traveling,"I never got your name when we first met.", Takane said,"My name? I'm Tateyama Ayano, nice to meet you.", the girl said and smiled, "Enomoto Takane. Wait, Tateyama?", she asked,"Yes, my father works at the university we're in.", Ayano said."And he is ?", Takane added, "Tateyama Kenjirou", she answered. Takane was shocked and Ayano tilted her head in confusion,"Is there something wrong?", Ayano asked, Takane snappped out,"Eh...No...Nothing at all.", Takane nervously answered, trying to hide that she's been calling her father a slacker.

The train stopped,"I think this is our stop.", Ayano said,"Yeah you're right. We better get going.", Takane and Ayano got out then started walking to school together, there started their long, long conversation about themselves. They reached school, Ayano stopped talking to Takane fo a bit then she looked at the school gate, Takane traced where she was looking at, she saw a young man, the same age as Ayano, wearing a black gakuran uniform with a white shirt underneath. The young man looked the the direction where Ayano and Takane is at. "Where have you been? You said that you'll be here earlier than me.", the boy exclaimed. Ayano began to shy towards him and smile afterwards, Takane saw this and decided to stand up for her. "Hey, at least say it nicely.", Takane demanded but the boy glared at her,"And who do you think you are?", she was stunned and began to be annoyed. "Wait, you two please stop fighting.", Ayano said nervously but the two didn't stop fighting.

The boy scoffed,"What a waste of time, Ayano I'll go on ahead. Being with her is making me look like an idiot.", he walks away from the scene."What's with that guy? At least he should be nice with you.", Takane kept glaring at the boy,"Remember that I said that I have a friend who won't go out from his comfort zone.", Ayano reminded and Takane remembered as well, "Don't tell me, that guy...", "Yes, but don't worry, he's really like that to others..."

The bell rang suddenly before she even finished her sentence. "Sorry Takane, I have to go to class. Let's talk later again.", and she walks away too leaving Takane alone. "_What's wrong with life_.", Takane resumed putting her white headphones and started to kick the volume on her phone and started walking as well to her class.

Classes started and the period for now is Math (**A/N: Ugh... (T T)**). Then the door knocked and opened, "Um, excuse me Tateyama-sensei. The principal is calling you.", a autumn- colored haired female student called, "Oh, uh, sure.", Tateyama answered and before he goes out of the classroom, he left a homework for them again. And again, Takane is really frustrated and really irritated, "Takane, let's go to the library.",Haruka suggested, "Eh, why? It's still early.", Takane replied. "It's alright. The library closes before the classes are over.", Haruka explained and Takane just agreed to come. As they walk to library, Takane began to be suspicious to Haruka, "_Why is he very eager to go to the library? Is he seeing someone there? Must be!_", then she stopped walking, and began to scratch her head forcefully, "_AAHH! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!_"

The two reached in front the library, "Here we are Taka- Oi, Takane your hair it's ...", "Don't... Even... Ask.", she said with a death stare. They proceed going inside and of course, Takane fixed her hair. "Where are they?", Haruka mumbled, Takane raised her eyebrow, "They? Who is are you talking about ?", Takane demanded answers, "Oi, Haruka!", a familiar voice called out to them. Takane pinpointed where the voice came from, and to her surprise, "Eh?! A-Ayano-chan? Why are you here, to add that. _WHY IS THIS JERK HERE ?!_", Takane shouted, and the surrounding students shushed her saying to be quiet. "Sorry.", Takane said as she hid her embarrassment, " You mean Shintaro, well I needed his help for my studies because...", Ayano chuckled nervously, "Because of her grades are all failing, she ask me to tutor her.", Shintaro rudely cut in their conversation.

"Um, can you give us a second.", Takane pulled Haruka's jersey and walked away a bit further from the two juniors. "Takane, is there something wrong ?", Haruka being an airhead, "Why would you asked them to our group study?!", Takane exclaimed, "The more, the merrier.", was his answer being more specific, "More than that, I never thought Ayano-chan would invite a friend of her's.", Haruka added. Takane pouted then she blushed just a bit, "_I really thought it's only us alone._", she thought. They went back to their table and began to study. Takane took a glanced at Haruka, laughing and smiling to the others, "_Well, if he's can get along with these two then, I'll try my best too._", she smiled and so on...

* * *

*****_TAKANE***_**

Time passed by, days and weeks , all of us became friends but Shintaro on the other hand only listened to our conversation, but don't worry if Ayano-chan is around, he barely speaks one of our conversation. By the way, Haruka told me that they met each other since our first day here, and just like me they bumped into each other, funny right ? Everyday we walked together to school, like friends do.

And so began, our adventure thru this year as friends

* * *

**So sorry that this story took too long to post. For some errands just keep blasting to my face and I have to think about this story's ending and it turns out a bit cheesy... I think...**

**And again pls review this story if you like it... And on that bombshell, it's time for me to go. See you next time!**


	5. I'll Wait for You

*****SHINTARO*****

Ever since I was a kid, school was pretty boring for me. We learn, study, play outside and etc.

As for me, it all come easy for me. I am much more of a loner more than a attention catcher like my sister, Momo, who is a really popstar right now. And as for right now, I'm a graduate student in middle school, with my helpless classmate, Tateyama Ayano. Ever since she met that sharp- eyed girl, she's been hanging around with her and a guy with a pale skin but I don't care much of him really.

Oh wait, where are my manners.

My name is Kisaragi Shintaro, age 15. And like I said I'm a graduate student in middle school, I always good at figuring stuff, no wonder I perfected every single test in our exams.

* * *

A sunny day for another day at school. As usual Ayano and Shintaro always walk together to school, "Hey Shintaro.", Ayano called out and Shintaro caught her attention. "I'm going to meet Takane-san and Haruka-san at our lunch break, do... you want to come with me ?", she asked as she buried her embarrassment in her scarlet scarf. Shintaro avoided her gaze, " It's fine with me not to come with you I'm busy, actually.", Shintaro answered and while he's at it deep down he regret that he turned down her offer. Ayano took that answer from him, " Is that so ? Well it can't be help, right ?", Ayano stood up, ran in front of him and smiled to him, " Are you really sure that you won't come, at least maybe you can catch up with us y'know ?", Ayano insisted with a shly smile. Shintaro was a bit flustered, seeing Ayano like that, "Sorry Ayano, I just really can't.", he insisted, Ayano tried her best hiding her sad face to him, "O-Ok then.", there was silence between the two as the y continued walking to school.

And at the blink of an eye, the first half of the school day is finished and it's lunch time. Haruka, Takane and Ayano were eating together without Shintaro, while the two seniors laughing and talking, Ayano on the other couldn't talk to them. Takane saw this, Hey Ayano-chan, you barely touched your lunch.", Takane held her hand, Ayano smiled like she didn't made such face, " Ah, Ayano-chan don't make that face. We are afterall friends aren't we, so we know you.", Haruka butted in. Ayano sighed,"Well it's really nothing except that Shintaro declined in coming to lunch.", again, she buried her in embarassment in her scarf, "Yeah, I did noticed that, where is that jerk, ditching Ayano-chan!", Takane wanting to punch the anger out of her. "Shintaro said that he has some business to do.", Ayano replied, "And yet you let him go?!", Takane exclaimed and Ayano nodded, "What kind jerk is he ?! Who could ever hate such an innocent girl like you?!", she stood up and speking like in a press conference or somethin'. " Um... Takane?", Haruka called out , "**WHAT!?**", a flames came out of Takane's eyes and Haruka nervously pointed her uniform and to her shock her lunch was all over her and was very shocked. Takane became overeacted so Haruka wen to the nurse room with Takane for some extra uniform, they had to left Ayano alone in the school yard.

Classes was dismissed in the same day for some reason, so every student had to go home early. Instead of going home, Shintaro stayed at the library to read some books even though the already read some these books, he read it anyways. As the sun sets , the sun rays reflected in the window of the library and Shintaro kept reading and reading until he gets bored of it , he read so much like a pile of books right now. Suddenly the door opened but Shintaro ignores it, footsteps creeps closer and closer to Shintaro's seat, and eventually ignores it anyway. The seat in front of him was pulled and some sat there, and Shintaro nocticed it (_**FINALLY!**_), he looked at the person sitting in front of him and to his surprise Ayano was there reading a book too. "Oh, it's okay Shintaro. I'll just wait for until your finish so take your time.", Ayano said and continues to reading, Shintaro smiled at bit and continues reading too. And the two stayed together as the sun sets.

Within 30 minutes Shintaro got bored and he saw Ayano snoozing off using her arms as head pillows. He blushed because Ayano is so cute when sleeping. _Dang Shintaro! Do something! Your a guy for Pete's sake!, _he covered her with his outer coat of his uniform and for the time being he stared at her, smiling until she wakes up, eventually.

Time passed, it was already night and Ayano woke up from her nap and she rubbed her eyes and look at the window. "What it's already that late?!", she stood up and suprising her friend from playing his phone, "Don't worry, I told the guard that I'll be waiting for you, so gave me the keys of the school. We better make sure that the school is lock.", he returned playing on his phone while he hid his blushing cheeks, "Is that so.", then she realized that Shintaro's coat was on her, blushing, she smiled. "Are you going to stand there or what?", Shintaro was at the door , waiting for her and so she grabbed her things and they left school.

It was awfully dark so Shintaro had to take Ayano safely to her house, "Hey Shintaro, can I ask you something?", Ayano said abruptly, "Yeah, what is it?", he replied, "Since I waited long enough for you, why go for all te trouble to wait for me?", she asked gripping her scralet scarf, "Well, do you want to get locked up in a dark and spooky school?", Shintaro sarcastically answered, "Oh.", Ayano said in a gloomy face. _You can answer better than that!_ his conscious said," No, the truth is that, I always think of myself and not giving attention to others. But to you, I just can't let you get harmed or yet left alone by everyone. If I ever wanted wished that I never met you in the first place it would never happened, sure you're clumsy and a good-for-nothing but in the end, I wanted to be at your side, always.", he said. Ayano's face was red, as well as Shintaro, both of them hid their embarrassment. "But, this dosen't mean anything! do you understand?", Shintaro demanded and Ayano quickly nodded.

They reached Ayano's house, "Shintaro, I never got to say this but, thank you for being my friend.", Shintaro blushed and looked away," N-no problem.", he scratch his crimson cheeks and she went inside the house.

_Why did I have to those word to Ayano?!_ regretting the things he said to Ayano, Shintaro went home flustered.

* * *

_**PHOENIX: **_HA! Finally I got write this chapter before school comes...

**_SHINTARO: _**Oh really, then what happened to you in the last few days ?

_**PHOENIX: **_None of your business you sarcastic geek! Anyways, supposing I should post this story on April 30, which is Shintaro's b-day...

**_SHINTARO: _**_My, _how thoughtful of you.

_**PHOENIX: **Shut up! _But recently I had some family business to attend to and while attending it, I always thought of this chap. mostly my other stories is on HaruTaka, so I figured a ShinAya story just to change a bit.

So that's the good news, on to the bad news. So since I said that school is almost here in this country of mine, I have to stop writing stories for now so I can move on to my studies. But I can write everytime there is a month long or week long vacation so you don't have to worry about anything.

That's that and if you ever want to suggest or say something, please review this chap and I'll be gladly read it. And as always, I'll see or read your reviews later (If I ever got the chance XP). TOODLES


End file.
